Freedom
by Kreuger2
Summary: A little fluffy fic, featuring DG, Cain and a motorcycle.


It was beautiful. DG took another circle of the object. The design was unlike anything else she had seen, but it was definitely a motorcycle. And it was beautiful. "This is so cool."

She had been back in the OZ for nearly a full annual and her life had become unbelievably routine. She took classes each morning after breakfast, had lunch with her mother which usually included business, after lunch she would take a walk with her sister, closely monitored by their guard, before taking her self defence classes with Wyatt Cain. Each evening she would have dinner with her family before having an early night in order to be well rested for the next day.

She was bored, and this magnificent piece of equipment before her could prove to be her salvation, if she could just escape the watchful eyes of the palace guard for longer than a few moments. She had stumbled upon the equipment accidentally, Azkadelia was sick and had taken a day off from their afternoon walk, instead DG had decided to explore the palace for a while. The palace was large and while she had seen most of it since her arrival there were a few areas she had yet to explore. This afternoon she had promised her mother that she would not leave the palace if she could be allowed to take a walk alone. Reluctantly her mother had agreed and now here she was in what she could only assume was the garage.

There were a few pieces of equipment that she could not identify, a wagon, an odd looking car, and this motorcycle. "This is so cool." She said again to the empty room.

"You better not be planning what I think you are."

She jumped at the voice behind her, "Jeez you really should start wearing a bell." Wyatt Cain looked at DG with confusion, "Like a cow?" Still confusion, "Never mind. Did you know this was here?"

"I did." He stood in the doorway eyeing her cautiously, he knew where her mind was going, and he knew her parents were not going to like it.

"Does she work?" She couldn't contain the excitement bubbling inside her.

"DG."

"No, no I'm not going to let you ruin this for me. I am going to ride this Cain, with or without your help." She was determined, she hadn't quite figured out how, but she would get this thing out on the roads.

"Why can't you just accept the life you were born into like your sister?" He knew she hated to be compared to Azkadelia, she loved her sister, but they were very different people. Her parents had been trying to break her habits from the other side, and in many ways she had convinced them they had succeeded, but they were still wary. Cain knew his words would touch a nerve, but he didn't want her on the dangerous machinery anymore than her parents would.

"I do everything I am asked, I attend classes even though I am long past the school age, I attend business meetings, my only exercise comes from supervised walks around the grounds, I'm like a prisoner here, and I never complain. Can't I do this one thing that I want to do without having to worry that I might upset everyone else? Don't I deserve one thing?"

Her blue eyes glistened as she stared at him, imploring him to agree with her. He took a deep breath, rubbed his right hand over his face and sighed. "Why does your one thing have to be so dangerous?"

She smiled, knowing she had won "It's perfectly safe, I used to ride one of these on the other side."

"And how many accidents did you have?" He knew her well enough to guess that she wasn't a perfect driver, if there were a way for DG to get into trouble she would find it.

"None." She had tried to sound indignant but failed miserably, "Nothing serious anyway." She started eying up the controls to figure out how the machinery operated. It didn't appear much different from the bikes on the other side, the design was cruder, but the fundamentals were the same. She was going to need a key, she looked around the room in the hope that the keys for the vehicles were kept in the garage, but ended her search with a sigh of disappointment. "You might get your wish after all Cain."

He had guessed what she was looking for, and was enjoying her fruitless search, but decided to let her out of her misery. "You looking for this?" He asked holding up the key for her to see.

"She's yours?" Suddenly she was even more excited. If the bike had belonged to someone else she might have struggled to get his help in riding it, if it was his it would make things considerably easier.

"She is, and nobody rides her but me." His look was stern, but they both knew there wasn't much he could deny her for long.

"You could take me out with you." She suggested, moving slowly toward him now.

"Your parents really wouldn't like that." His voice was gruff.

"They'd prefer I was out with you than alone." She rebuffed, moving closer still.

"They'd prefer you weren't out at all." A smile was started to creep onto his face as she came within reaching distance.

She stopped mere inches from him and took his hand in hers, she examined his fingers wrapped around the key, she pulled his hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss to his closed fingers before moving the hand to rest above her heart. "Please." Her voice was a mere whisper, "I'd be very grateful."

At this he barked a laugh, freed his hand from her grasp and wrapped both his arms around her waist, "What makes you think I need any help in that department?"

Exasperated she pulled away from his embrace, "Cain c'mon, just one ride, I just want to feel the wind through my hair, just one time, then I'll go to dinner with my parents like the obedient little girl you all want me to be, and I'll forget about it."

He started to soften, he knew she had it tough, and she was right, she really didn't complain all that much. On the other hand he knew that one ride was not going to be enough for her, they were going to have this same argument again tomorrow, and the next day. He knew because he knew how much pleasure it gave him to ride it. "You really think you could just forget about it?"

She knew he didn't believe her, she also knew he was right not to, so she changed tactic, "Isn't it nearly time for my self defence class?" Her parents hadn't liked the idea when Cain had suggested that their youngest daughter take self defence classes. He had convinced them when he had described her knack for getting into trouble. "Wouldn't it be useful if I had a means to escape if I ever needed it? Wouldn't that be an important part of defending myself?"

"So we've gone from a one time thing to me giving you lessons?" He was grinning outright now.

"For my safety." Encouraged by his smile she was beaming now. "You want me to be safe don't you?" She asked innocently.

He took her in his arms again, "I'm driving, you're on the back, and you hold on tight."

"No problem, no problem at all." She reached up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna regret this I'm sure." He said leading her to the bike and climbing on the front.

"I 'm on my best behaviour I promise." She paused a moment before getting on the bike, you look good on there, it suits you. She kissed him again, this time more passionately, he pulled her to him enjoying the feel of her body close to his.

Without fully pulling away he spoke again, "You know one of these days I am going to learn to say no to you." He deepened the kiss for a moment then pulled away.

"God I hope not." She said before climbing onto the bike and wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. Seconds later she felt the engine starting up and they were moving, for the first time in nearly an annual she felt free.


End file.
